Shorts
by coldramen
Summary: A series of ninjago one-shots. Strong language. Cover art by Rockscientist!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! I wanted to start my one-shot series, and this idea came out of nowhere so here you go! Also: these stories will most likely all be K+ (I'll let you guys know if it changes) but there will be some strong language, they are all adults/teenagers after all. Enjoy and please review and/or favorite!_

Kai blew air out of his mouth to get his wet bangs out of his eyes, rolling them as he did so. He buried his chin further in his scarf and brooded silently. The rest of the ninja were having a snowball fight, Kai cursed them to be able to function in such cold weather. Especially Zane, the guy wasn't even wearing a jacket for God's sake, it made sense, ice was his element and all, but it still pissed Kai off.

Jay was having a right blast as well. He thrived in stormy weather. He was laughing and having a fun time and Kai just wanted to strangle him. Cole was having fun, too. Cole was fine with any kind of weather, he could adapt to anything easily. Kai didn't even know what Lloyd was doing to the snow, but it was making a deathly smack against Jay's skin and now Jay was screaming.

Nya was off to the side, avoiding the snowballs at all costs, but still laughing and having fun. Kai wanted to go home. Everyone was bundled up, but not as much as Kai. Layer upon layer of his thickest clothes and he was still cold.

"I seriously think you fractured my arm-bone."

"Dude, look at your bruise!"

"Your arm is not fractured, or broken, Jay."

"Okay, enough messing around. We need to get a tree."

"Kuso." Kai muttered under his breath, tired of being out in the cold and wanting to return to his cosy bed. _*_

"What was that?" Kai let out a scream and out up to fists to fight whatever had scared him, but it turned out to be Nya, a smirk on her face.

Everyone had turned towards Kai, surprised at the scream. It was silent for about two seconds before Jay, Lloyd, and Cole busted out laughing. Even Zane was quietly laughing into his hand.

Kai blushed and turned to Nya, "Hiretsukan!" He didn't usually speak Japanese around the others, but he was pissed off and anything was slipping out of his mouth at this point. _*_

Nya laughed and replied, "Warugaki." _*_

Kai let out an exasperated groan and stood up from his spot on the bench. He began to walk in the direction of the woods where Cole was planning on cutting a tree down.

"What's his problem?" Jay asked.

"This weather contradicts his element, hence his attitude." Zane answered.

As they were walking to the forest, Jay proposed an idea to annoy Kai. Zane was very strongly against it.

Jay still did it, the whole four mile walk to the forest, too. Kai was trying his very best to ignore Jay's horrible Bee Gees impression and the dancing going on next to him.

" _Finally,_ " Lloyd exclaimed when they arrived, "Which one should we choose?"

"It has to look good!" Nya said.

"Let's get a short one, like Jay." Cole laughed.

"You watch your mouth, dirt clod."

"The tree has to be at least an inch away from our ceiling so the star can fit on top." Zane added.

"I think you should let me choose, since you made me come out here in the first place. I'm literally _suffering_ and none of you care." Kai butted in.

"I think that's fair." Cole agreed.

" _Okay_ , maybe something will come good from this trip," Kai began to walk into the forest, "Oh you can tell by the - godammit, Jay, you got that stupid song in my head."

" _Excuse_ me, the Bee Gees are a legend - "

—

"This is the one." Kai stood proud next to the tree he picked. It wasn't too big or small, in fact, if was just perfect.

"Alright. Jay, where's the axe?" Cole asked.

"Wh - I was supposed to bring it?!" Jay yelled.

Cole pinched the bridge of his nose, "Are you fucking kidding me, Jay."

"How in the hell was I supposed to know, _Cole_." Jay defended himself, spitting Cole's name out in a harsh voice.

"Because I told you on the way out, _Jay_." Cole said between gritted teeth.

Zane stepped between them, "Cole, you brought your scythe with you, yes?"

"Yeah, of course I did."

"Why the hell would you bring your weapon?" Jay asked.

"In case we're in trouble? Did you guys not bring yours?" Everyone shook their heads, "This is why I'm the leader."

"Technically Lloyd is - "

"Don't start, zaptrap."

"You guys are a mess." Nya added.

" _Cole_."

" _Yes_ , Zane?!"

"Cut the tree down with your scythe." Zane said, obviously growing more and more agitated.

Cole took his scythe out and got into position, "Someone needs to catch it."

"I will do it." Zane volunteered, getting into position as well.

Cole just shook his head and began to chop at the tree.

"Atsui." Nya whispered to Kai, who blushed, but laughed and nodded. _*_

The tree made a couple splintering sounds, fell over, and crushed Zane. Cole knew he couldn't trust Zane to catch it, the guy weighed like two pounds.

Cole moved the tree off of him and helped him up, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Cole smiled and picked up the tree, "Okay, we're good to go home."

"Finally - " Kai looked relieved.

"Wait! We need to get decorations!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Holy shit, we almost forgot." Jay added.

Kai literally fell to the ground.

Zane walked up to Kai and held out a hand, "I have a heater function that you can use on the way there."

Kai jumped up, "Really?!"

Zane smiled and nodded, turning it on. Kai grabbed onto his arm and tried to get as close as possible, which wasn't a problem for Zane, who enjoyed close proximity with the others, "Zane, you're an angel. Sent from above."

Zane laughed and began to walk towards the store.

"We should get green ones." Lloyd said.

"No, no, blue ones."

"I cut down the tree, I say we get black and white ones."

"Cole, that's so boring."

"It really is."

"I say we get one of every color." Nya offered.

"Wonderful idea, Nya." Zane complimented.

Once they had arrived to the store, they ran off to get ornaments of their choice and were to meet back at the registers. Kai stayed with Zane because it was cold even in the store.

"Do you want to pick any out, Kai?" Zane asked.

"If I were to pick one out, I would get a traditional Japanese one, but I'm pretty sure Nya's gonna get one of those, so I'm okay." Kai answered.

"Do you think the tree will get stolen if no one is guarding it?" Zane looked towards the tree that was visible from the inside, sitting just outside the entrance.

"Nah. It's too heavy for anyone to pick up on their own." Kai reassured.

"Of course, it did almost crush me."

—

Once they had gotten home and decorated the tree, they all sat by the fireplace, drinking hot cocoa that Zane had made.

"Y'know, that tree looks horrible. A right mess, but a pretty one. Like us." Jay broke the silence.

"Stop trying to be poetic, you fuck." Kai told him.

—

 _Me again, if you have a request please send it to me! I'd be happy to write anything, except OCs or greenflame. The only instance in which I will write greenflame is if you want it to be like 'brother bonding', but no relationships. Don't forget to review and/or favorite!_

 _Here are what the starred phrases mean. Note: they are Japanese._

 _Kuso: Damn/Dammit_

 _Hiretsukan: Bastard/Horrible person_

 _Warugaki: Brat_

 _Atsui: Hot_

 _Please note that I am not Japanese and may have used these phrases incorrectly. If you speak Japanese, please tell me if they are incorrect!_

 _\- coldramen_


	2. For Aldecaalfie!

_Hello again! I got a request from Aldecaalfie who asked for 'an argument between Kai and Nya where they unconsciously speak Japanese in front of the others and confusion ensues', those weren't their exact words but that's the just of it. Anyways, I hope you like it Aldecaalfie! I'm always open to other requests as well! Oh, and I forgot to mention that none of these stories are connected so they can be in any timeline you want! For me, I only like to write in the season one and two, because that's before anyone died and I can't deal with sadness (I totally can I write sad stories all the time). Also: some more strong language in this one, someone stop them. Thank you for reading. :)_

—

"Nya?" Kai called from the kitchen, his face buried in the refrigerator.

"What?" Nya asked from the living room, where she was playing video games with the rest of the guys.

"Come here." Kai answered, his voice stern.

"What, Kai?" Nya was rolling her eyes but stopped when she saw the look on Kai's face.

"Did you eat my rice cake?" Kai asked.

Nya was silent, which only confirmed Kai's assumptions.

"I told you not to touch it."

"I know, but it's that time of the month and you don't know the struggle - "

"That doesn't matter!"

"Totemo muzukashii desu!" Nya yelled in Japanese. _*_

"Kamawanai!" Kai yelled back. _*_

"Shikata ga nai." Nya said, shrugging. _*_

Kai slammed the fridge door, "Kusogaki." He began to walk towards his room. _*_

Nya's blood boiled and she ran after him, "Fuzakeruna, Kai!" _*_

She caught up with him in the living room, grabbing his shirt sleeve and whirling him around to face her.

"Doke!" Kai yelled. _*_

"Ii kagen ni shiro!" Nya said, not realizing that the others were watching with very confused faces. _*_

As the argument progressed, the ninja watched in awe and confusion.

"What are they saying?" Jay whispered to no one in particular.

"I think Nya just called Kai an idiot." Lloyd whispered uncertainly, Misako had taught him how to read kanji, but he was still learning on how to speak the language. He could catch certain bits, but they were speaking too fast for him to understand fully.

"Does anyone know what they're fighting about?" Cole asked.

"Nya ate the rice cake I made for Kai." Zane answered.

"That's it?" Cole looked dumbfounded, their argument seemed too serious to be about a rice cake. Little did he know they were just calling each other names back and forth.

"Tadashii?!" Both Kai and Nya yelled at the same time, turning to the others. The ninja couldn't imagine what they looked like, confused and scared of the fury of the both of them. They probably didn't realize that they were still speaking Japanese when they asked the question, or they thought they were speaking English the whole time. The ninja noticed that when Kai isn't paying attention, he'll answer questions in Japanese and confuse the hell out of the others.

They both seemed to realize at the same time and blushed. They glared at each other and stomped off to their rooms. The others were silent for about ten seconds before Lloyd spoke up.

"Okay, so who's gonna get them to make up?" He asked, looking at the rest. He sighed and shook his head, disappointed at the silence.

"Here's what we'll do, Jay and Zane, talk to Nya. Lloyd and I will talk to Kai." Cole said.

"Wh - " Jay began to refuse, but Cole had already said 'bye' and dragged Lloyd to the ninjas' shared room.

"We should go speak to Nya." Zane said, standing up.

"No! What if she's crying? I can't deal with crying, man! I'll start crying and then my eyeliner will smudge - " Zane cut him off by walking towards Nya's room and ignoring Jay's rant completely. Jay groaned and ran after him.

Zane knocked on Nya's door lightly, "Nya? May I come in?"

Nya audibly sniffed, "Is it just you?"

Jay had a look of pure horror, so Zane pitied him, "I'll get her to calm down, then you can come in." He whispered. Jay nodded frantically and hid so Nya wouldn't see him.

"Yes, it is just me." Zane managed to say before Nya quickly opened the door and pulled him in.

"Jay is waiting for you to stop crying so he can come in. He said he will 'smudge his eyeliner' if he sees you crying." Zane said, sitting on the bed.

Nya laughed, "I already smudged mine, so."

"I am confused as to why you are crying. From what I've noticed, you do not cry easily." Zane thought out loud.

"It's because I'm on my _period_." Nya whispered the last word like it was a sin.

"Period?" Zane sounded really confused and Nya was covering his mouth, telling him to be quiet.

Outside the door, Jay heard Zane's confused voice and cringed. He had to help him, he opened the door just enough to poke his head in and said, "Menstruation, Zane." He closed it as fast as he opened it.

"Oh." Zane said, "That is why you ate his rice cake?"

"Yeah, I just want to eat everything."

"The reason you wish to eat everything is because your blood sugar has dropped. I suggest eating some dark chocolate to get it back up and your cravings should cease." Zane explained.

"Really?!" Nya shouted.

"Yes?"

"Zane, what would I do without you?"

"Most likely carry on with your life - " Their conversation was interrupted by Jay crawling into the room and leaning against the door.

"I'm here now."

"Okay, what did you guys come in here for again?" Nya asked.

"Oh, you need to make up with Kai." Zane answered.

" _I_ need to make up with Kai?! He's the one who flipped out in the first place!" Nya yelled.

"Yes, but the others are talking to him as we speak, which probably isn't going well, giving how stubborn he is."

—

Lloyd was holding Kai down while Cole was yelling at him. Not how he was expecting this to go.

"Make up with her!" Cole yelled.

"No! She ate my rice cake!"

"Oh, come on, It's a fucking _rice cake_ , Kai - "

—

"Okay, you're right, but I don't want to make up with him first. I always do, and I know what you're gonna say, 'be the bigger person, Nya', well, I'm tired of being the bigger person. It's his turn!" Nya said.

"Okay, noted." Jay said, texting Cole: 'make the bull apologize first', who replied: 'I'm a little busy trying to stop him from killing Lloyd'. Jay didn't want to ask so he just set his phone down.

Zane shook his head, "Well, if he knows you cried, he will most likely feel guilty."

Nya pondered it for a minute, "Usually, I'd feel bad for using his own brotherly instinct against him, but he called me names so suddenly I don't feel bad anymore."

"Okay, we're going to meet in the living room, according to Cole." Jay said.

They met up in the middle of the living room. Lloyd, Kai, and Cole looked very disheveled.

Cole elbowed Kai and Kai opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Nya beating him to it.

"I'm sorry, Kai." Nya sniffed.

Everything in Kai's demeanor changed, anger turned to guilt and he grabbed Nya by the shoulders.

"No, Nya. Don't cry, I'm so sorry. Don't cry, come on, I'll take you to the store and you can get anything you want." Kai said, leading her out the door.

Cole shook his head, "He almost killed Lloyd."

"He almost killed me!" Lloyd yelled.

"Let's just finish our Smash Bros. tournament. I'm not letting Zane win with Wii Fit Trainer a fifth time." Jay said, grabbing his controller off the ground.

—

 _If anyone is confused, I have a headcanon that Jay wears eyeliner because it 'compliments his eyes' and then he got Kai to wear it and Kai was like 'oh my god, I'm beautiful', and now they're eyeliner buddies._

 _Now, for star translations. Again, I don't speak Japanese so this was pretty difficult, but if you speak it and can correct me if the phrases were used incorrectly, that would be the bees' knees._

 _Totemo muzukashii desu: it's very difficult_

 _Kamawanai: I don't care_

 _Shikata ga nai: Nothing can be done_

 _Kusogaki: un-disciplined child/harsher word for brat_

 _Fuzakeruna: don't mess with me_

 _Doke: get out of the way_

 _Ii kagen ni shiro: stop messing around_

 _Tadashii: right/correct_

 _\- coldramen_


	3. For MowsTrap!

_Hello! This is for MowsTrap who wanted some hurt/comfort with blind Jay, I hope you don't mind that he's just temporarily blind. :S I hope you enjoy it MowsTrap, and I'm sorry if it's bad. I can't remember if it was Cole or Jay who was afraid of heights, oops. ¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯_

 _Also: more strong language and eyeliner 101 with Jay Walker. Don't forget to send more requests! Thank you for reading! :)_

—

"Whoever's fucking foot is on my face better take it off right now." Jay harshly whispered above him, rolling his eyes at Kai's snort.

"Listen, it's cramped up here." Kai whispered back.

They were in a tree. Not surprising, but still not fun. Kai hated insects and this tree seemed to be full of them, every few minutes you would hear Kai struggling to keep quiet, half whispering-half yelling 'get it off'. Cole was afraid of heights, and every time Kai squirmed around the tree would shake a bit, causing Cole to almost give them away by screaming.

They were spying on some thieves that had been terrorizing Ninjago. Right now they seemed to be making a deal with some other people, not giving away their hiding spot like Jay had hoped. Someone kicked Jay in the face and Jay had honestly had enough, he whirled around to see Kai squirming around and Lloyd trying to flick a bug off of him to get him to stop.

"If you don't - " Jay was cut off by Zane yelling his name, he whirled back around to see one of the thieves pointing his bow and arrow at him. Jay dodged the arrow as it was shot, but slipped right off the branch he was standing on. He felt something brush his hand, probably Cole trying to catch him, but their hands slipped right past each other.

Luckily, there were branches to catch Jay's fall and stop him from breaking his spine, but once he reached the bottom, he hit his head against the ground. He felt pain for a second before his world faded into blackness.

—

"Will he be okay?" Jay heard Cole say.

"He will be fine. We'll just have to wait for him to wake up." Jay hadn't heard that voice before, maybe he was at the hospital.

Jay attempted to sit up, but his head strongly protested. He groaned and laid back down, clutching his head.

"Jay!" Kai yelled, making his head pound.

"Don't yell, Kai." Jay said.

"His memory is still there. Phew." Cole sounded relieved.

Jay opened his eyes, only to see blobs of barely distinguishable color. He rubbed his eyes a couple times, only to get the same result. Jay grew frantic, he started to hyperventilate, causing the doctor to tell him to calm down, which only made it worse.

"Are my eyes open?!" Jay yelled, reaching for Cole, who was at his right. Cole grabbed his hand in an effort to calm him.

"What do you mean?" The doctor asked.

"I can't see anything! It's all blurry! Are they open?!"

The doctor muttered something to the rest of the ninja, who were standing around Jay's bed.

"I will be back." Was all the doctor said, once he left the room, Jay turned to Cole, "You have to tell me, Cole."

"The doctor said to lay back down and you'll be able to see." Cole very obviously lied, if Jay was in the right state of mind he would've been able to tell, but he was freaked out and he just wanted to go home.

After a while of silence, the doctor returned and told them that Jay had slightly damaged his 'Occipital lobe', making it so he was temporarily blind. If temporarily was even the right word. He wouldn't be able to see for two weeks, according to the doctor.

"Two weeks?!" Jay yelled, ignoring his throbbing head, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Cole put the bucket that was next to the bed into Jay's hands, stepping away. Jay threw up into it, ignoring Lloyd's tiny 'ew'.

"Your vision will gradually get better over time, but after it has fully returned you may need to wear your glasses. Just for another two weeks or so, until your vision has fully recovered." The doctor explained.

"You have glasses?!"

"Not now, Kai."

Jay frowned and sat back onto his pillows, taking in the information. Usually he would joke around to lighten up the atmosphere, but he was too tired and upset to think of any jokes.

"When can I go home?"

"Soon. You'll need to get some pain medication for your head and your ankle." The doctor explained, grabbing Jay's vomit bucket from him and taking if with him as he left the room to write up Jay's prescription.

"Sorry, man." Kai apologized.

"It's okay."

Everyone knew it was serious when Jay didn't make a joke or even throw in an insult.

The doctor eventually came back with Jay's prescription and a wheel chair, saying it would be safer for someone to push him in a wheel chair rather than to let him use crutches.

"We don't need the wheel chair." Cole said, giving Jay some clothes to dress into.

"But... how will you get him home?"

"I'll carry him," Cole said like it was an obvious answer, "You ready yet, Jay?"

"Yeah." Jay was dreading the upcoming month.

Cole walked up to him and picked him up, carrying him like a bride, or a princess, Kai had commented. Jay blushed and crossed his arms.

The doctor shook his head and handed Zane the prescription, muttering something about 'ninjas' and 'damn teenagers'.

—

It was silent for about half the walk home, everyone taking in the information and no one really wanted to talk to Jay, he was quite scary when he was upset.

"This sucks." Jay thought out loud, squirming a little in Cole's arms.

"Yeah." Cole agreed, "But it's okay, we'll be here to help you through it."

"What about the thieves?"

"We are putting off the mission until you are better." Zane answered.

"You're what?!" Jay yelled.

"We are putting off - "

"Why in all of Ninjago would you guys do that?!" Jay cut Zane off.

"Because you're an important asset to the team. No one left behind." Cole said.

"Yeah, but what if they rob the bank again?"

"We're pretty sure they're gonna lay low for a while, probably to spend their money. The bank let us connect to their security systems so we'll know if it happens again." Kai explained.

Jay crossed his arms once more and stayed quiet for the rest of the walk home. Nya greeted them at the door, only to gasp when she saw Jay in Cole's arms.

"What happened?!" She followed them to the ninjas' shared room.

"He damaged his 'Occipital lobe' and now he can't see. He cracked some bone in his ankle, too." Cole answered, setting Jay on Lloyd's bed.

"I cracked my ankle?! Why didn't you guys say so?!" Jay yelled, grabbing his head as he did so.

"Because you were already freaking out - " Kai began to answer, but saw the look on Jay's face and stopped.

"Bucket." Jay managed to say. They (sadly) didn't have a bucket handy, so Kai grabbed a plastic bag that was hanging from their door and had to hold it open while Jay emptied his stomach into it. Lloyd had already ran out screaming and Kai was running in place, chanting 'ew' over and over.

Zane had, very calmly, gotten a wet rag and a glass of water ready for when he was done. He helped Jay lay down, setting the glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Thanks guys." Jay sighed, dragging the cover up to his chin.

"It's no problem." They said in unison. Cole shut off the light and they all climbed into bed, Lloyd using Jay's, given it was a top bunk and that wasn't safe for the state that Jay was in.

An hour had passed, and Jay couldn't sleep. He assumed that everyone was asleep and sat up, catching a tear where it was about to fall onto Lloyd's sheets. He looked at his hands, seeing blobs that were partially lit up by the moonlight cascading into the room from the window. He felt more tears hit his hands, but didn't care.

He had a reason to cry... didn't he? Not everyone has to deal with temporarily going blind and risking a successful mission for their team. He sniffed, rubbed his eyes and suddenly remembered he still had eyeliner on. Not thinking, he got up out of bed and walked right on his ankle, causing him to fall with a loud thump.

"Jay?" Cole whispered, careful not to wake the others.

'Maybe if I'm quiet, he'll think I'm sleeping', Jay thought, and so he did. He laid on the ground, waiting for Cole to go back to sleep, but, Cole, being Cole, got out of bed and turned on the light, resulting in a groan from Kai and a small snore from Lloyd.

"What are you doing on the floor, you dummy." Cole said, picking up Jay and setting him back on the bed, only to notice his red eyes and smudged eyeliner.

"Were you crying?"

"You shut your mouth." Jay said covering his eyes.

"Jay." Cole let out a sigh and sat at the end of Jay's bed.

"Just leave me alone, okay."

"What in God's name are you guys - " Kai began to ask, but saw the scene before him and kept his mouth shut. He leaned over his bunk and attempted to get Zane to wake up by trying to stretch his arm to poke him. He accidentally stretched too far and ended up falling off the bunk. Zane then woke up from the sudden commotion that was Kai falling off his bunk and hitting him on his way down.

"Y'know, for a ninja, your not stealthy at all, Kai." Jay commented, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one who fell from a tree."

"Okay, you got me there." Jay laughed.

"Are you feeling better now?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Still kind of upset though, I want to be able to see."

Cole suddenly gasped and started talking to Jay like he was a baby, "I think Jay needs a hug."

"No."

"Hug pile!" Kai yelled and all but crushed Jay under him. Cole joined in and so did Zane, Jay would never say it, but he enjoyed it.

"I'm gonna throw up on all of you." Jay lied, squirming under them.

Jay was unable to sleep the rest of the night, so the others stayed up with him. They even managed to finish a game of Monopoly without killing Zane, curse him for his amazing business strategies.

Even if Jay completely missed the toilet when he peed, he was okay with being just a little bit blind as long as he had his favorite ninjas to help him along the way.

—

 _I'm pretty sure this was horrible and I'm sorry._

 _\- coldramen_


	4. For Visatoarea10

_Hello again~ So I wanted to get this request out of the way before I started working on another one that may take a while. I'm pretty sure the rating may change if I keep writing my stories like this. This is for Visatoarea10, I hope you like it! :*_

—

It had all started when they went out to dinner on a rainy night... in December. They didn't think much of it, they'd done it before, except sharing one umbrella amongst six adults was a little more challenging. Zane sacrificed himself so everyone could stay dry, but Lloyd still got wet. Everyone laughed it off, including Lloyd, but they all seemed to forget that Lloyd had just recently caught a cold.

As the sushi rolled by on the conveyer belt, Lloyd nearly sneezed on it. He quickly put his head under the table and sneezed, it was so violent that Lloyd hit his head and the whole room quieted for a moment.

"Uh, Lloyd?" Jay asked around a mouth full of sushi.

Lloyd sniffed and rubbed his nose with his sleeve, looking over Zane, Cole, and Kai to Jay, an innocent smile on his face, "Yeah?"

"You okay? It sounded like you sneezed your internal organs out."

"I don't believe that is possible - " Zane began to say, but was cut off by Cole shoving sushi in his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not quite getting over the cold I had."

"Wait - you had a cold and let yourself get wet?!" Jay yelled, not very loudly though, given they were in public.

"Well, I forgot in the moment. I should be fine though." Lloyd said, adding a reassuring smile.

—

Lloyd was definitely not fine. He had a fever, was coughing and sneezing, and, more importantly; was laughing at nothing. He was just lying in his bed, covers pulled up to his chin, laughing at the ceiling. It was starting to freak the ninja out.

"Uh, stay here, buddy. We'll be back." Kai said, patting Lloyd's head.

They left the room to find Sensei, who would maybe have an explanation as to why Lloyd was acting delirious when he only had a small cold.

"Sensei - "

"Lloyd is crazy! What if he kills us in our sleep?! Oh god, I'm too young to die! Too young - " Jay was cut off by Sensei smacking his stick against his head.

"Apologies, Sensei." Zane apologized for Jay, bowing formally. The others followed suit, realizing they hadn't entered the room with respect.

"What is it you need?" Sensei asked.

"You know how Lloyd had that cold?" Sensei nodded, "Well, he got wet when we went out to dinner, and now he has a fever and he's laughing at the ceiling." Nya explained.

"What we're confused about is he shouldn't be acting delirious if he just has a cold, so we thought maybe it's green ninja thing?" Cole added.

Sensei nodded, stroking his beard, "Sometimes, an element can increase the symptoms or even add new ones to common colds. I believe that is what is happening. As long as he isn't hospitalized, he should be okay."

"Thank god." Kai sighed in relief.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sensei. Thank you for the information." Zane thanked, bowing again and leaving the room with the rest.

When they came back, Lloyd was laughing at his phone screen. When he noticed them enter the room he laughed and showed them his phone screen.

"Look at this!" He yelled, shoving his phone in their faces. The ninja were ready to see a cat picture, or a meme, but were shown a black screen, "Isn't it hilarious?!"

The ninja shared a wary look, then started awkwardly laughing.

"Funny." Jay commented and jumped into bed. Cole turned off the light and got into bed as well, Zane following suit. Kai said goodnight to Nya, ruffled Lloyd's hair and climbed into his bunk.

"Goodnight, Lloyd." The ninja said in unison, used to doing it every night.

"Night, guys!"

A while had passed, maybe an hour, and no one was asleep. Everyone was acting like it, but no one really was. It was quiet and still, save for the occasional creaking of the bunk bed when Jay or Kai moved.

"Guys?" Lloyd whispered.

"Yeah?" Jay answered for all of them.

"I can't sleep."

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Well, this one time at Darkley's... I saw a mouse, and I swear it talked to me - "

Kai couldn't help the snort he made, turning in his bed so he could see Lloyd. Zane had sat up too, reaching over to turn on the light. Everyone covered their eyes while they adjusted to the change in lighting.

"Guys, listen. I saw this guy on the street... and he was selling _adult movies_." Lloyd whispered the last part and giggled to himself.

Jay laughed along with him, flipping on his bunk so his feet were on his pillows and he was facing Lloyd.

"What are 'adult movies'?" Zane asked, confused.

"Porn." Kai said, looking down at him from his top bunk.

"What is that?"

Kai let out an exasperated sigh, "It's a video of people having sex."

Zane blushed and dropped the subject, only letting out a tiny 'oh'.

"I don't think Lloyd is old enough for this discussion." Cole butted in.

"What? I'm eighteen!"

"You're, like, eleven on the inside."

"I will not be discriminated like this."

"Moving on, we should probably try and go back to sleep."

"I won't be able to!" Lloyd yelled, earning several shushes from the ninja.

"Come on, just close your eyes and sleep." Jay said.

Zane had turned off the light and all was quiet. Then there was a sniff and all the ninja sat up, Zane turned on the light again. Lloyd turned his back to them and couldn't help another sniff from escaping his body.

"Are you crying?" Kai asked.

"No." Lloyd answered in a very unconvincing voice.

"Why are you crying, Lloyd?" Cole stood up and walked over to his bed.

"You guys don't want to hang out with me, making me sleep and junk." Lloyd replied with another sniff and a cough.

"Lloyd." Cole sighed, turning Lloyd over to face him, "You're sick and need rest. It's not that we don't want to hang out with you, we hang out with you all day. Go to sleep, and we can hang out tomorrow, deal?" Cole raised his pinky.

"Deal." Lloyd sounded defeated and linked his pinky with Cole's before turning back over and attempting to sleep.

In the morning, Lloyd was visibly better, but was even more delirious than he was the night before. The ninja spent the whole day with him, though, listening to all of his stories. Even if most of them ended up catching the cold, it was worth it to see Lloyd laugh.

—

 _I didn't really proofread this... I'm tired._

 _\- coldramen_


	5. For Neonfrostt!

_This is short, I'm so sorry. Anyways, this is for Neonfrostt! If you're unsatisfied (I don't blame you this is much shorter than the others), I'd be happy to take another request from you. I hope you like it!_

—

"Cole... psst... Cole." He heard someone trying to wake him up, but it was the weekend and he wasn't getting up for shit. The pestering continued, so Cole opened his eyes and saw Lloyd with a Christmas sweater on, and knew exactly why Lloyd was waking him up.

"You're awake! Come on, we're waiting for you to open presents." Lloyd said, shaking his bunk.

Cole laughed, "Just a second, kiddo." Cole quickly put on his sweater that Lloyd had picked out, brushed his teeth and walked out to the living room, in the middle there was a mountain of presents.

"It's about time, Princess." Jay commented, sitting next to Kai and handing him a coffee.

"You have to preserve beauty somehow." Cole replied, sitting in-between Lloyd and Zane.

"Okay, listen. Are you guys listening? I'm handing out the presents. No touching the stack." Nya set the ground rules.

"Yeah, no 'touchies'!" Lloyd added.

With that Nya began to hand out presents, laughing at Lloyd and Jay's poor wrapping skills.

"Okay, I'll go first. Then we'll go clockwise." Nya said, ripping open a box.

"Wait! How come you get to go first?" Jay asked.

"Because ladies first, where are your manners?" Jay shut up at that and let her open her presents. The group eventually opened all their presents, sharing hugs and thanks around.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go get some more sleep - " Cole stood up and headed for their room.

"No, we have one more present for you." Jay stopped him.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we felt like you deserved it. Being leader and all."

"You guys didn't have to..." Cole started, blushing slightly from the thoughtfulness of it all.

"No way! Go get dressed nice, we have to walk to it."

"Dressed nice?"

"Just go do it!"

"Fine, fine."

Once Cole had taken a shower and dressed nicely, they began their trek to the present. They ended up in a park, with green hills and flowers for days, which resulted in Kai running away from bees more than once. It didn't seem to be snowing today, which was a good thing.

"Oh, there she is." Jay said suddenly, pointing to a woman sitting on a picnic blanket.

"There who - " Cole didn't get to finish that sentence, the woman turned around and Cole thought his legs might give away. He didn't think he'd ever see that face again.

"Ma?" Cole's voice broke, he'd never live that down but he didn't care in the moment. His mother stood up and braced herself as Cole ran towards her like a child, running into her and hugging her like she was about to die. She didn't blame him, he hadn't seen her in twelve years, they had talked on the phone, but haven't seen each other like this in a long, long while.

"Cole, you look just like your father. It makes me angry." She said, rubbing his back.

Cole laughed, "Sorry, ma."

While Cole and his mother caught up with each other, the ninja played around on the swing set, Jay falling off multiple times. After about two hours, Cole's mother announced she would be returning to her hotel room.

On the walk home, Cole broke the comfortable silence, "How did you guys get her over here? She hasn't lived in Ninjago ever since she left my dad."

"Well, we all kinda pitched in, but Jay payed for most of it." Kai answered truthfully, clapping a hand on Jay's shoulder.

"How did you guys talk to her? She doesn't speak any English."

"We had Zane translate. He can translate certain words, being a nindroid has its perks." Jay said.

"You're paying for her hotel too?!"

"Yep, it took a while to get the money, but it was enough to see you happy." Jay answered, turning to Cole, "Thank you for being a great leader."

Cole blushed as everyone nodded, he lifted Jay up and gave him one of his famous bear. hugs, nearly crushing his spine.

"Cole... I can't breathe." Jay said, putting his arms around his neck and hugging back, rolling his eyes. If Jay felt wetness on his shoulder, for once, he didn't say anything.

—

 _Some more of my headcanons were included in this. For me, Cole is half Mexican, half Nigerian, his mom being Mexican. My headcanon is that she only speaks Spanish, and left Ninjago after she and Lou got divorced, hence why they haven't seen each other in person for so long. ;)_

 _\- coldramen_


	6. For Guest!

_Hi. A guest (very subtly) requested some greenflame nightmare comfort. At least, I hope they wanted greenflame. Also: I take almost all requests, but it'd be nice if you guys would log in so I know who to dedicate it to ;-;. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story Guest. And thank you for the reviews, requests, favorites, and follows! It really means a lot to me._

 _\- coldramen_

—

Lloyd awoke with a gasp, sitting straight up in his bed. Still breathing hard from the nightmare, he looked over to the ninjas' bunk beds. _No, you have to grow up, Lloyd. You're the green ninja, a nightmare won't hurt you._ Lloyd thought to himself, running a hand through his hair and laying back down, closing his eyes and hoping to drift back into sleep.

As soon as he closed his eyes, scenes from his nightmare flashed across his vision, forcing him to reopen his eyes and stare at the ceiling. He was tired, but too afraid to close his eyes again. He sat up again and wiped tears from his eyes, looking to the bunk beds again. He got up and climbed onto Kai's bed, careful to not wake anyone else from the creaking sounds of the wood as it supported his weight.

"Kai... Kai, please wake up." Lloyd whispered, lightly shaking Kai's shoulder. Lloyd felt more tears try to escape his eyes, but wiped them before they could, "Kai - "

Kai's eyes snapped open and he inhaled a deep breath through his nose, looking at his feet to see Lloyd; who, even in the dim light, was visibly upset and frightened.

"What're you doing, kid?" Kai whispered, running the sleep from his eyes to get a better look at Lloyd, who was biting his lip and blushing.

"I - I had a nightmare. I know it's dumb, and I need to grow up, but - just forget it, I'm sorry I woke you up." Lloyd began to try and climb off Kai's bunk, but was stopped by a hand grabbing at his shirt.

"It's alright, kiddo. C'mere." Kai reassured, pulling Lloyd to lay down with him, scooting so his back was touching the wall, "What was it about?"

"The final battle."

"Yeah, that happens. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, kid. Nya used to have them all the time. Keep this between you and me, sometimes she calls me in the middle of the night to go to her room and sing her to sleep." Kai said, absentmindedly running his hands through Lloyd's blonde hair.

"Sing to her?"

"Yeah, when she was younger it would calm her down when she had nightmares about our parents."

"Do you think you could... sing to me?" Lloyd asked, nervously picking at his fingernails.

Kai sighed, "Okay. Don't tell the others about this, deal?"

"Deal." Lloyd smiled, scooting just a bit closer to Kai, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did, of course, but didn't say anything.

"My mom used to sing this to me, I liked it so maybe you will too. I'm not taking requests, this is a one time thing, short-stack."

" _Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,_

 _Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
Pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._"

Kai's voice was soothing and pretty in it's own way, not nearly as good as Cole's; who sounded like he could be on Broadway if he really wanted to. Lloyd was beginning to grow sleepier and sleepier, forgetting all about his nightmare.

Jay had woken up while Lloyd and Kai were talking, listening, _not_ eavesdropping. When Kai began to sing he tapped Cole's hand where it was hanging off the edge of the top bunk. It took a while, but Cole eventually woke up and looked down at Jay, mouthing something like 'what are you doing?'. Jay just pointed to Kai and put a finger to his lips, an indication to stay quiet.

" _Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
Pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._"

Lloyd let his eyes close and fell into a deep sleep, cuddling closer to Kai. Kai didn't have the heart to wake him up to return to his own bed, so he let Lloyd stay, letting sleep take him.

Jay silently laughed, looking up at Cole, who shook his head and went back to sleep.

Everyone began to notice that Lloyd had nightmares more often than he did before. Every other night, he would climb into Kai's bed, asking him to sing for him. Even if Kai knew Lloyd was lying about his 'reoccurring nightmare', he was happy to oblige.


	7. For Ninjago1019!

_Hello! I got a request for Jay coming out as bi and everyone coming out with their own sexualities. I kinda cheated. And if you don't agree, sorry. ¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯ This is for Ninjago1019, I hope you enjoy it!_

—

Jay frowned, fixing his hair for the hundredth time. Even if he was just going to have dinner on the bounty, he wanted to look nice. He was going to tell everyone he was bi, bisexual, likes girls and boys, however you want to put it.

He was pacing around in their room, thinking of ways to say it.

"I'm bi! No, that's too straightforward." This went on until Zane called them to dinner. Jay's heart began to pound, he swallowed the lump in his throat and made his way to the kitchen.

Zane handed him a bowl as he sat down, noticing his nervous energy.

"Are you alright, Jay?" Zane asked, handing out bowls as the others made their way into the kitchen.

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?! Just peachy." Jay made an 'okay' hand gesture and inwardly smacked himself for acting so unconvincing.

Zane knew he wasn't, but decided not to dwell on it. He got himself a bowl and sat down at the end of the table.

Once everyone had finished their food, Jay spoke up.

"I - ahem, I have something to say." Jay raised his voice slightly so everyone would stop talking.

"Nya's not pregnant is she?!" Kai shouted, glaring at Jay.

"Kai, we literally stopped dating months ago." Nya said, smacking him on the side of his head.

"N - no, it's not that." Jay began to backtrack, _What will they say? What if they hate me? No, if they hate me, that's on them. I'm going to do this._

Jay took a deep breath through his nose, "I'm bi."

"Cool." Kai said, grabbing a chip from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"What?!"

"I said - "

"I know what you said, but you're okay with it?!"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Kai asked, shrugging.

"I - I don't know."

"I thought we all came out to each other like a year ago."

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah," Kai laughed, "You were at your parents."

"You guys never told me?!" Jay said, looking around as everyone looked away from him.

"Well, you never told us about you..." Lloyd replied.

"Anyways, no one cares if your bi, dude. We're probably the most diverse group of ninja _ever_."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked timidly.

"Well, not just race wise," Kai paused, grabbing another chip, "I'm bi too. Nya, Lloyd, _and_ Zane are all panromantic and asexual," They all nodded, "Cole's the gayest here."

"It's true. I'm full homo." Cole added.

"I don't know why you were so scared to tell us." Kai said.

"Well, it's not like I knew none of you were heterosexual - romantic, whatever." Jay defended himself.

"Even if we were, that wouldn't have mattered. We're still gonna treat you the same, man."

The rest nodded, Jay felt a lump in his throat again. This time it didn't feel bad, so he let his tears spill freely, occasionally wiping his eyes with his shirt.

"Aw, man, don't cry." Kai stood up from his spot and got Jay a napkin.

"I can't help it. No one in high school was this supportive. Not even my close friends."

"Yeah, well, high school's shitty anyways. You don't have to worry anymore." Kai said, rubbing Jay's back and whispering into his ear, 'your eyeliner's everywhere'.

"Thank you, guys." Jay thanked sincerely, going around and making sure everyone got a hug from him.

"At least now you don't have to worry about us noticing you staring at guys. Because we do notice."

—

 _Jay has no idea that water-proof eyeliner is a thing._

 _\- coldramen_


	8. For Chinchillastella!

_Helloooo. Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should've, I've been working on art and building my skill, stuff like that. This is for Chinchillastella! Thank you for calling me amazing. I hope you don't mind I kind of twisted your request around a bit..._

 _Don't forget to send in more requests! :)_

—

It was a nice day out, not too hot. The ninja decided to take up the opportunity and train. Jay tried to convince them otherwise, he was beyond tired. He hadn't slept in six days, his insomnia getting the best of him. He honestly didn't know how he hadn't just passed out already.

"Maybe we should just stay inside." Jay muttered tiredly, rubbing his eyes a few times. He didn't want to tell the others about his lack of sleep for the last few days, fearing that they would ask him why he couldn't sleep and he was too embarrassed to answer that question.

"Pft, no way! It's a nice day and I'm gonna take advantage of it. Go inside if you want to, buzzkill." Cole commented, stretching and pulling his hair back into a small ponytail.

Jay just glared at him and started stretching, trying desperately to stay awake.

"Hey, Jay! Sparring sesh'?" Lloyd asked bouncing around like a bunny. How Jay envied him.

"Sure, just hold on." Jay went to the bathroom to try and wake himself up. He splashed water on his face and looked at his reflection, dark bags and ruggedness greeted him. _I look like shit. Why haven't the others commented on it?_ Jay thought, making his way back outside.

He got into position, about a a few inches away from Lloyd, "Don't hold back, kid."

"Okay, but if you end up passing out its your own fault." Lloyd smiled.

"I can take it."

Boy was he wrong. As soon as Lloyd had finished counting down from three, he spun towards him with his mini cyclone. Jay, in the state he was in, was too late to react and was pulled in. He covered his face just in case Lloyd decided to throw some punches, and was suddenly thrown out of it. He hit the mast of the ship with a loud thump and immediately fainted.

Lloyd stopped spinning and ran up to Jay's unconscious body, "Did I kill him?!"

Zane had already checked for his pulse and looked for any fatal injuries, "He is alive, Lloyd."

Lloyd clutched the fabric of his shirt where his heart was, sighing in relief.

"Wait, guys. This is _Jay_ we're talking about, if he was in his right mind he wouldn't have let himself lose a sparring match that easily." Kai said.

"He is right. Jay never lets himself lose in the first five minutes." Zane agreed, putting a hand up to Jay's forehead to check for a fever.

"He _did_ seem kind of out of it today. I thought maybe he was just in one of his weird moods." Cole added.

"We should get him to his bed and let him rest. We can figure it out when he wakes." Zane stated, stepping away so Cole could pick him up.

—

When Jay woke up he felt like he had died and had just been resurrected. He was unbelievably tired, but was unable to go back to sleep. It was then that he noticed the others in a pile next to his bed, all asleep except for Zane.

"You are awake." Zane said, prying himself from the others without trying to disturb the pile.

"Not really." Jay replied, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Zane asked, handing Jay a glass of water and sitting across from him on his bed, bending a little so he could actually fit.

"I've felt better." Jay took a sip of the water and laid down, patting the small space next to him, "There's more room. You won't have to bend like you are now."

Zane laid down next to him, fitting into the space just barely.

"Do you remember what happened?" Zane questioned, absentmindedly playing with a loose string on Jay's blanket.

"Lloyd fucked me up and I passed out like a wimp." Jay answered angrily, subtly clenching his fist under his blanket.

"I don't understand your reasoning. Just because you lost makes you a 'wimp'?" Zane looked confused.

"If you lose a sparring match, your a loser. Or a wimp."

"I've lost a number of times to all of you. Does that make me one?"

"What? No, Zane, you're not a wimp. You're smart and practical, that's what makes you important to the team. I'm a wimp. I'm not important, you guys don't need me." Jay explained, pulling his blanket up to his chin.

Zane began to laugh quietly, confusing Jay to no end. Was he agreeing?

"You are clueless, Jay." Zane stated.

"Hey!"

"We all have our advantages and disadvantages. For example, I may be smart and practical, but I lack the correct social skills and have scared important people away on more than one occasion," Zane paused to let Jay interrupt if he wanted to, happy to hear no response. This meant that Jay was listening, so he continued, "Just because you lost a sparring match does not make you unimportant, Jay. You are very clever and think outside the box when I don't. We would not be here today if we didn't have your mind to make up absurd plans that usually end up saving our lives. You are important, Jay."

Jay was quiet for a long time, staring at the bottom of the top bunk. He smiled and turned to Zane, "Thank you."

Zane just smiled and crawled out of his bed, Jay would've been confused if it weren't for Lloyd yelling in his ear, 'you're alive'.

Eventually, the others woke up and greeted him with relieved expressions and promises that they wouldn't tell Nya. Jay caught eyes with Zane, who was in the doorway of the room. He watched as he pointed to his cheek. Jay tilted his head and put a finger on his cheek, surprised when it came back wet and with black smudged on it. He could hear the other's talking about how the mast of the ship had a crack in it, but he ignored them, watching as Zane smirked and left the room to go cook breakfast for everybody.

 _You are important, Jay._

 _—_

 _Oh boy this is very technoshippy._

 _\- coldramen_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello~ Okay so, no one requested this but I had to write it because this site lacks so much glaciershipping content. I promise I'll get back to requests tomorrow! I've never written anything like this... Forgive me, parents. MAJOR, MAJOR GLACIERSHIPPING AHEAD._

 _\- coldramen_

—

"If we bake it at three thousand degrees it'll be done two times faster."

Zane gave him a look and added cocoa powder to his bowl of ingredients and began to stir. Cole leaned on the counter, watching closely as the cake slowly began to come to life.

"Y'know, you're supposed to be helping me. Not doing everything by yourself." Cole said, putting a hand on his hip.

Zane blinked and handed him the bowl, their fingers brushing as Cole took it from him. Cole thought he saw the faintest of blushes against Zane's pale skin, but brushed the thought away. Robots can't blush, anyways.

As Cole was stirring, he watched Zane as closely as he could without dropping the bowl. He was being awfully quiet, which wasn't exactly surprising, but he was usually talkative around Cole.

"You're being really quiet, frosty." Cole broke the silence.

Zane looked up, "Sorry."

Cole furrowed his brows, pouring the cake mixture into a pan. He put the pan in the oven, turning it on and wiping his hands on a towel.

"What's wrong." Cole wasn't asking. He crossed his arms and gave Zane the most gentle stern look he could.

"Nothing." Zane said, refusing to look Cole in the eye.

"Zane, cut the bullshit. What's wrong. You're not leaving until you tell me."

Zane was quiet for a beat, then attempted to run out of the kitchen. Cole caught him before he could do it, and pinned him against the counter. Of all the times Zane wished his father hadn't made him so emotionally responsive, he definitely was wishing so now. He knew how much he was blushing, he could feel the heat in his cheeks. He knew Cole could see it too, it was probably showing up on his pale skin like a wine stain on a new white shirt.

 _'He's blushing again... because of me?'_ Cole had definitely noticed the dark blush, spreading from Zane's cheeks to the tips of his ears. Cole knew robots couldn't blush, he just assumed that Zane was the same. ' _Then again, Zane's dad was pretty advanced when it came to stuff like this.'_

Cole lost his train of thought as he realized he was staring at Zane. Zane looked like the definition of 'anime girl gets flustered over senpai', Cole snorted at the thought and locked eyes with Zane. Being this close was something Cole was used to, being a ninja wasn't exactly easy, but never in this kind of situation. Cole noted that Zane always smelled good, like dryer sheets and something crisp that he couldn't really place. This was the first time he had ever gotten a good look at Zane's eyes, they were a mix of grey and a very, very light blue. Cole thought they suited him well, like his hazel ones did him.

Cole lost his train of thought once more as he realized how close their faces were. ' _Did I get closer or were we this close the whole time?_ ' Zane's expression was almost comical, his blush was still there, in fact it looked darker. His eyes were wide and his mouth open just slightly. Cole licked his lips subconsciously and moved forward before realizing that he should ask Zane before he tried anything, given his inferior knowledge of romantic relations.

"Zane..." Cole paused, trying to find the correct words. "Can I... kiss you?"

Zane was quiet for a short moment before nodding slowly, closing his eyes when Cole did so and preparing himself.

Cole gently pressed their lips together, not wanting to overwhelm Zane. He moved them just slightly, tilting his head and trying new angles every couple seconds. Since they weren't inhaling each other's souls through their mouths, they were able to breathe just fine. Once Cole thought Zane had adapted to the new sensation, he pressed a little harder, running his tongue against Zane's bottom lip. He felt Zane shiver and smirked, letting his tongue pass Zane's lips. At this point, Zane had caught on and was attempting to mimic Cole's motions, they were a little sloppy, given this was the first time Zane had done something like this, but Cole wasn't complaining.

Cole pressed a little harder, causing Zane to move his shaky hands to Cole's shoulders, squeezing slightly to let him know he was enjoying it. Cole was blushing as well, but he knew it didn't show up as vibrant as Zane's did because of his dark complexion, so he wasn't embarrassed in the slightest. Zane let out the tiniest of sounds, and when I say tiny I mean barely audible, but Cole heard it. They pulled about a centimeter away to catch their breath when the oven beeped. They both jumped out of each other's arms, turning towards the oven.

Cole sighed and got an oven mitt to take the cake out. He set the cake in the freezer to cool and looked to Zane, who looked absolutely flustered and embarrassed.

"Zane - "

"If you don't wish to talk about it, I understand. We do not have to pursue a relationship - " Zane refused to look Cole in the eye and instead stared at the floor.

"No, Zane, I - " Cole stepped forward and tilted Zane's head up, "Do you want to?"

Zane nodded just slightly, "I don't... understand what I am feeling for you, but I know that it is for you and you only."

"I've never really thought about it before, but it's been in front of me this whole time," Cole paused, "It's gonna be different... I think I'm ready for that."

Cole smiled and Zane returned the favor, blushing again. Jay peeked his head into the kitchen, "Is the - never mind."

Cole heard Jay, but ignored him, instead getting the cake out to frost. When they called everyone to come taste it, Cole was surprised to see that no one had made any comments about them, the only thing coming from their mouths were compliments on how good the cake was. Cole locked eyes with Jay, who winked and made a zipping motion above his mouth.

Cole smiled.

 _Thank you_.


	10. Chapter 10, Part 1

_Hi! So, this isn't a request. I know, I'm sorry. This idea came to me out of nowhere so I wanted to write it. This is really short too, I think the second part will be longer. And it's sort of more glaciershipping... I'm sorry okay. Oh, and don't forget I take shipping requests too! Except for greenflame. ;)_

—

Cole stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry and brushing his teeth with one hand. Kai and Jay were talking about something, but he wasn't really listening. He slipped on a tank top, having the decency to take Nya into consideration. Hey, they could be called into the control room in the middle of the night and, let's be honest, no girl wants to see that many bare chests in one room, even if it was only the three of them.

He hopped into his bunk and pulled the blankets up to his chin, the cool winter breeze flowing through the window was nice, but kind of cold. Kai mumbled a 'night' and turned off the light, plunging the room into darkness. Cole fell asleep almost immediately.

 _Cole opened his eyes and realized that he was out on the deck. It was snowing, but it wasn't cold. Cole then noticed a man standing on the deck in front of him. He was tall, maybe even a couple inches taller than himself. He had an elegant figure, much more nimble than he was. He seemed to be watching the snow fall, holding one hand out and letting the snow fall into it._

 _"Hey." Cole said, trying to get a good look at his face, but still keeping his distance._

 _He turned to him then, narrowing his eyes just slightly. Cole noted that he had very clean features, almost like everything had been artificially put in the right place. His eyes were a grey-ish blue, vibrant and a little unnatural, it you asked Cole._

 _"Who are you?" Cole asked._

 _The man didn't speak, stepping towards Cole instead. Cole took a step back, and the man took a step forward. Eventually he reached Cole, taking his left hand in his right and placing a hand on his shoulder blade. Cole jerked his fist up, ready to punch him. Then he started to move, elegantly leading Cole across the deck. Cole didn't know why he was playing along with the guy, he didn't even know him, but for some reason he felt a connection. Cole knew how to waltz, training that his father made him take finally coming in handy._

 _They danced around the deck, steps perfectly in sync. Suddenly, they were spinning, fast. Before Cole could even comprehend what was happening, the man was dipping him. They stared at each other momentarily, before the man vanished, leaving Cole in a dipped position with nothing holding onto him. Cole was falling._

He woke with a gasp, startling Jay and Kai; who were already up, making their beds.

"It's about time, sleeping beauty." Kai commented, going over to the sink to brush his teeth.

"Have a nightmare?" Jay questioned, fixing his hair.

"No... okay, don't freak out." Cole said, jumping off his bunk, "I think I had a vision. Like the ones Sensei has."

"Woah, really?!" Jay exclaimed, turning his attention towards him.

"Sh! It's really early. Anyways, I was out on the deck, and I met some guy, but he never told me his name. Then we, like, waltzed around the deck, but I think it was a vision because I felt some sort of connection towards the guy. Does that sound weird?" Cole said, pushing his bangs from his forehead.

"Not really, maybe it was another ninja." Kai said around a mouthful of toothpaste, he spit it out and continued, "Sensei said he had visions about all of us."

"Yeah, but why would _I_ have the vision?"

Kai shrugged and began to spike his hair. Cole sighed and began to get ready for the day.

When Sensei came out to the deck to stretch, Cole told him about his dream. Sensei told them that he had seen the same person in one of his visions and left to his quarters to meditate. Much later, he came to them with a location and a name.

"You will find him in Birchwood Forest.

His name is Zane Julien."

—

 _There's going to be a second part, and then I promise I will get to requests. I've been really busy since I'm moving, so I will try and get them done as soon as possible! :)_

 _\- coldramen_


	11. Chapter 10, Part 2

_Whoo! Second part! So, if it's unclear, they haven't found Zane yet and that's why Cole has the vision. And they have the bounty instead of the monastery_.

—

"A fourth ninja! Wicked!" Jay said, dressing into his pajamas.

"What do you think his element is?" Kai asked, already lying in his bed.

"Hm. Maybe Air!" Jay suggested.

"Sensei thinks that he's the ice ninja." Cole corrected.

"Oh, that would make sense, since you said it was snowing in your vision, right?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, and Sensei said when he had visions about us, our elements were included in some way."

"Well, I hope he's cool. No pun intended." Jay said, giggling at the unintentional joke he made.

—

In the morning, they headed to Birchwood Forest.

"Man, it's freezing!" Kai stated, teeth chattering.

"This forest is huge! It could take years to find him!" Jay exclaimed, falling to the ground.

"Get up, Jay, the ground is wet." Cole looked around, "Come on, we just have to look harder."

"We've been looking for hours!"

"It's been twenty minutes, Jay." Kai commented.

"Come on." Cole beckoned, walking towards another bundle of trees.

Eventually, they reached a pond that was frozen over and thick enough to stand on. Cole was looking high in the trees, ignoring the argument going on beside him.

"You're just being a baby."

"This weather is the opposite of my element, so I feel it worse. So shut up."

"You - "

Cole was still looking around, closer to the ground. He sighed and looked at his feet, suddenly noticing something under the ice.

"Uh... guys," Cole got their attention, "Is there someone under there?"

Suddenly, the thing moved to the edge of the pond, coming out of a hole that they hadn't noticed. It was a human, gasping for breath as they breached the surface. As soon as they noticed the ninja, they took a deep breath and went back under.

"Wait! You're gonna die under there!" Jay shouted, pounding on the ice with his fist.

"Stop, they're gonna have to come out eventually." Kai said, trying to warm himself up.

Ten minutes passed, Jay was staring at the person through the ice with an amazed look.

"Ten minutes! This person is insane!"

Just as he said that, they came up through the hole again. Except this time they got all the way out, ignoring the fact that they were still there. It was obvious that the person was male.

"Um, dude - " Jay started.

"You should not be here, there are tree horns - " He stopped when his eyes landed on Cole, him mouth opening just slightly, "I danced with you."

At this point, Cole had already figured out who the man was. However, he didn't know that Zane had had the same vision that he did. Sensei had warned him that there was a possibility he had a vision as well.

"You have a destiny." Was all Cole said, grabbing his hand, only to have it be pulled from his grasp.

"I don't. I - you are just another one of them. You're not real." Zane had sat down on the ice, covering his ears and curling into a fetal position.

"Wh - "

"Get out of my head, please. I don't want to have a destiny, I don't want to leave." Zane said.

"No, listen, we're real, Zane." Cole stated, grabbing his hand once more. Zane looked up at the mention of his name, a confused look on his face.

"How do you know my name?" Zane asked.

"I saw you. We danced, remember?" Cole lifted him up.

"Yes, I remember." Zane grabbed his hand and placed the other on his shoulder blade. Together they moved across the ice, Jay and Kai watched in awe as they synced up their steps perfectly, like they had practiced a million times before. They began to spin, much like in Cole's vision. Zane had let go of Cole, spinning uncontrollably until he formed his tornado of ice. He fell out of it almost immediately.

"What did I just do?" Zane asked, slowly standing up.

"Spinjitzu! You learned faster than any of us did!" Jay exclaimed, clapping a hand on Zane's shoulder, startling him.

"I don't understand."

"We can explain it to you on the way back to the Bounty." Cole said.

"Yeah, so pack your stuff. You'll be staying with us." Kai explained, "Uh... where is your stuff?"

"I don't have anything."

"What?! You don't have, like, a house or something?" Jay asked, throwing his hands up in the air when Zane shook his head.

"Um, that's fine. I'm sure Sensei has your gear for you back at the Bounty. You're an elemental master." Cole offered his hand once again.

"I don't even know your names." Zane said, taking Cole's hand and pulling himself up.

"Well, we'll just introduce ourselves. I'm Kai, master of fi-yah!" Kai did a little twirl and let fire shoot out of his hands.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm Jay, master of lightning." He shot out a lightning bolt from his hands, putting emphasis on the word lightning.

"Pardon me, but lightning is not an element." Zane said, looking confused when Kai began to laugh.

"I'm Cole, master of earth, and the team's leader." Cole had begun to walk in the direction of the Bounty, turning when he realized no one was following him. The three of them were staring at him with blank expressions, not moving from their spot on the frozen-over pond.

Cole was about to ask what was going on, when they interrupted him.

"Wake up." They said in unison.

Cole's eyes snapped open, turning to his right side, seeing Jay shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Cole sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room.

"Did we find Zane?" Cole asked.

"Who?"

—

 _Okay, so, originally it wasn't supposed to end like this. I finished half of the story and then got writers block (again), which is why it's so late. I had run fresh out of ideas until just now. Poor Cole, the whole thing was a dream. Anyways, NOW I will get to requests. I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been really busy. I'll try and update more once I'm done moving! :D_

 _\- coldramen_


	12. Thanksgiving Dinner

Lloyd sighed, staring out the big windows of the top floor of Cyrus's tower. He watched the cars zoom by; red, blue, black, and white ones catching his eye.

"Mr. Garmadon? Is there something wrong?" He heard P.I.X.A.L ask.

"You can just call me Lloyd, P.I.X.A.L."

"My apologies, Lloyd. I will call you Lloyd from now on." PIXAL offered a small smile, one which Lloyd returned the best he could, "I do not mean to intrude, but you didn't answer my question."

"Oh. Yeah, it's just... Thanksgiving is tomorrow and this is the first one without... him."

PIXAL kept her mouth shut, Nya had told her that telling any of the ninja about Zane's existence would be too much to handle, and she respected Nya.

PIXAL tilted her head, "Perhaps... you four should get together."

Lloyd scoffed, "Tch. Yeah right, all three of them can't even handle the sight of each other."

"Well, you could trick them?" Lloyd's back straightened ever so slightly and he slowly turned his head so he was looking PIXAL in the eyes, "You could suggest that you want to have dinner one and one. Tell them all to go to the same place. It might help to have dinner ready before they arrive."

"What if they don't agree to have dinner with me?" Lloyd inquired.

PIXAL snickered, "Lloyd, they could never say no to you. They still think of you as someone they need to protect. I've analyzed them all around you."

The corners of Lloyd's mouth turned up, "Okay. Thanks for the advice, PIXAL. I can see why Zane liked you so much."

PIXAL bowed, "Good luck, Lloyd."

—

Dialing Jay...

 _"Lloyd?"_

"Hi, Jay. Do you have time to talk?"

 _"Yeah, you caught me right after a rehearsal so I've got an hour. What'd you need, kiddo?"_

"I was, um, wondering if you wanted to have dinner soon. Just me and you."

 _"I don't kn -"_

"I just thought it'd be nice since Thanksgiving is tomorrow and... whatever, it's okay if you don't have time. I understand."

 _"N - no, Lloyd, I'll have dinner with you. Where and when?"_

"At my apartment, tomorrow at 5."

 _"Wait, don't you share an apartment with Nya? I don't know, Lloyd, there's some bad blood -"_

"She's working on a project with PIXAL, she's barely home anymore. I doubt she'll be there tomorrow."

 _"Okay, okay. I'll be there tomorrow."_

"Great! See ya' later, alligator."

 _"In a while, crocodile. Love you."_

 _—_

Lloyd showed the bouncer his ID, growing fidgety when the bouncer's eyes flicked between him and it.

"Alright. Head on in."

Lloyd smiled and walked into the club, bass that was muffled outside now violating his ears and pounding throughout his whole body.

He went up to the bartender, "Excuse me, do you know where the slither pit is? First time." Lloyd chuckled.

"Behind the stage, tell the bouncer I sent you, but don't get into too much trouble, yeah? Waste of a pretty face, if you ask me."

Lloyd forced a laugh out and thanked the bartender, heading to the stage to look for the bouncer.

Once he got in, it was like a completely different building. There was mostly Serpentine, until he noticed a familiar body beating a snake into the ground.

"Red Showgun!" "Red Showgun!" He heard a few people chanting.

"1, 2, 3, he's out! Red Showgun, yet to be defeated. Come back next week to see if his next challenger can do it!"

He saw Kai take a swig of water, spit it out, and walk to the bar. Lloyd wasn't sure when to confront him.

"Kai?" Kai's spine immediately straightened from its slouched position. He turned to Lloyd, a panicked look in his eye.

"What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous!" Kai lowly whispered, taking Lloyd's arm and leading him outside into the cold. Kai puffed air out of his mouth and quickly walked back inside, coming out a couple minutes later with a duffle bag. He pulled his jacket out of it and laid it over Lloyd's shoulders.

"What were you thinking." Kai's chin was turned upwards slightly so he would appear taller to Lloyd than he already was.

"Sorry. I couldn't call you, you were in the middle of a match!"

"How did you even get in?!" Kai grabbed Lloyd's ID from his hand, looked at it, and attempted to frown before he let his laughs escape him.

Lloyd smiled along with him, grabbing his 'ID' from Kai and sticking it in his pocket.

"How did you make that?" Kai said in between chuckles.

"PIXAL." Lloyd stated proudly.

"Don't use that for anything else." Kai said, "What did you need, kid?"

"Oh, right! I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow? Just you and me."

Kai puffed air out of his nose, knowing there was no way he could say no. "Yeah. Sure. Where?"

"My apartment at 5. Nya and I are making Thanksgiving dinner and it was her idea for me to invite you. I really wanted you to come too, though."

"Alright. Go home, it's dark and you're in a sketchy part of town." Kai's eyes darted to the right and left before he continued, "See you tomorrow, kid. Love you." He ruffled Lloyd's hair and stepped back inside.

—

"Hi, can I talk to," a quick look to the palm of his hand, "Manuel?"

"Sure, let me go grab him. I'll be just a minute."

"Take your time."

Lloyd sat in the plush chair, impatiently tapping his foot on the wooden floor. Tugging his hoodie tighter over his head and making sure his surgical mask was still in place. He hated acting like he was almost too famous to go out, but recently he'd been caught up in a sea of fans that took two hours and the police to get out of.

Lloyd looked up when he heard footsteps, smiling behind his mask when he saw the familiar face.

"Here he is."

The chairmen went back to his desk, typing away at his computer, leaving them alone.

Lloyd pulled down his mask and smiled, "Hey, Manuel."

Cole frowned, "What are you doing here, Lloyd."

"Why is your name Manuel?"

"Can't have anyone remembering Cole Bello can I?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"What did you need, kid, I have to get back to work -" Cole ran a hand down his face.

"Sorry, I'll make it quick. I wanted to ask if you wanted to have dinner tonight." Lloyd fidgeted nervously.

Cole crossed his arms and stared at the ground for a moment.

"'Course, Lloyd. What time?"

"5, and don't be late! Don't worry, Nya won't be there."

Cole nodded, "'K. I'll see you later, kiddo. Be careful going home. Love you."

Cole disappeared behind the glass door beside the desk, muffled sounds of a chainsaw nearly scaring Lloyd out of his skin.

Lloyd put his mask back up and walked away.

—

"Thanks for helping, Nya, I just really wanted to be together for Thanksgiving this year. I think we all need it." Lloyd explained.

"Ah, it's no problem, Lloyd! I'm happy to help. I just don't know how you managed to get them all to agree to come here when they can barely stand the sight of each other!"

Nya turned around when Lloyd stayed suspiciously quiet, "What did you do?"

"I may have... lied. Just a tiny bit! It's for a good cause." Lloyd still had his back to Nya as he mashed the potatoes, afraid to look her in the eye. He was relieved when he heard her giggling.

"Oh, Lloyd... Living up to your surname, huh?"

—

When they heard the first knock, they stared, wide-eyed, at each other for a long time before they acted on it.

"Coming!" Lloyd raised his voice so whoever was behind the door could hear him. He opened the door with the largest smile he could muster.

"Hey, bud!" Jay yelled, grabbing Lloyd in a head lock and rubbing his knuckles on his skull.

"No!" Lloyd locked eyes with Nya, motioning for her to run to her room and hide, but it was too late.

"U - uh, hey... Nya." Jay's cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hi, Jay." Nya offered a polite smile and hugged him.

"Been a while..." Jay whispered, almost too quiet for Nya to hear. Nya let him go, holding him at arms length.

"It's good to see you." Jay could do nothing but nod, cheeks still bright red.

"C'mon, lets go sit down. I guess Nya can join us. If you're okay with it?" Lloyd turned to Jay, an angering innocent look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah." Jay said two times to make up for the crack in his voice when he said it once.

Once they were sat down, the silence was horribly awkward.

"It smells really good. Did you two make it?" Jay broke the silence, twiddling his thumbs under the table.

"Yeah! Nya did most of it but I helped find the recipes -" Lloyd was cut off by a knock at the door.

He knew Jay was staring at him. He knew that he had probably caught on to Lloyd's plan. He was ridiculously clever, something Lloyd frequently forgot about.

"Coming!" Lloyd raised his voice again, rushing to the door, opening it, yet again, with the biggest smile he could muster.

"Hey, kid." Kai enveloped him in a tight hug, patting him on the back a few times before letting go and catching eyes with Jay.

"What is this?" Kai asked, not breaking eye contact.

"What do you mean? Lloyd called me so we could have dinner together." Jay retaliated, standing from his seat.

"What? Lloyd came to the slither pit and invited _me_." Kai's fists were shaking on both sides of him, something only someone as close as Lloyd was could notice.

"Hey, c'mon guys. I invited you both so we could have Thanksgiving together." Lloyd said.

Jay and Kai caught eyes with him and shut their mouths with two audible clicks. Jay sat back down and Kai took a seat next to him, crossing his arms.

Lloyd grabbed Nya and took her into the kitchen.

"This isn't going well, and it's only going to go worse when Cole gets here." Nya said.

"I know, I know. They'll warm up to each other, we just have to give them a little time. They haven't seen each other in a long time, you know?" Lloyd moved to sit back down at his seat when he noticed Jay and Kai in conversation.

"Where're your freckles, man?" Kai chuckled.

"I cover them for the show - don't laugh! Not everyone likes freckles, you know!" Jay was giggling slightly.

Kai scoffed, "Shut up. They're cute and you know it."

Jay mock-gasped, "You think I'm cute?"

Kai rolled his eyes and dipped his napkin in his glass of water, aggressively wiping away Jay's makeup so his freckles were showing.

"There. All better." Kai gave him a crooked smile, "So, when are we gonna -" Knock. knock.

Jay shot up from his seat, "No. Lloyd, if you -"

Lloyd had already opened the door, letting Cole envelope him in a hug, cringing when Cole caught eyes with Jay and squeezed him a little too hard.

"What the hell is this, Lloyd." Cole's fists were shaking at his aides.

"Just hear me out -"

"Lloyd..." Kai added from his chair. Lloyd looked over, Kai just shook his head.

"Please, guys, listen -"

"I'm not sitting down and having dinner with this - with this asshole." If Jay's chest could puff up like a bird's, Lloyd's sure it would've been puffed then.

"I'm an asshole?! I didn't even do anything to you!" Cole was the first to raise his voice. Lloyd wasn't surprised, although all of them didn't take Zane's death very well, Cole took it the worst. It was starting to show.

"I'm not getting into this again. You never listen. Move out of the way." Jay tried to command Cole, physically shoving him with his shoulder when he didn't move. Cole, of course, pushed him back.

"Guys, wait -" Lloyd tried to step in between them, resulting in Jay pushing him by his shoulders to get him out of the way, knocking him on his behind.

"Hey, what the fuck?!" Kai yelled, rushing to Lloyd's side, Nya following suit.

Jay's head darted between Cole and Lloyd, cheeks growing redder and redder.

Everything was quiet for a moment or two, until sound erupted from everybody. Everyone was yelling at each other except Lloyd and Nya who were watching the argument unfold.

Lloyd was growing more and more upset as the arguing continued, until he just couldn't hold it in anymore. It took one sniffle to quiet all three of them.

Four heads turned towards him, watching him as he cried.

"Lloyd... " Kai started, kneeling down next to him.

Lloyd frowned, hugging his knees to his chest, "I miss Zane."

Kai stood up, almost like he was ready to defend himself. Lloyd knew he was just putting up his own walls to stop himself from showing any emotion, this just made Lloyd angry.

Lloyd stood up, clenching his fists at his sides, "You guys are impossible! I just wanted to have a nice dinner and you three cant even be mature enough to last a couple hours for me! What would Zane think?"

Cole walked towards the door so quickly Lloyd almost missed it. Cole left, slammed the door, and left the room speechless. Lloyd knew mentioning Zane must have been his breaking point.

Jay glared in the direction of the door, refusing to say a word.

"You guys make me sick." Nya spoke up, crossing her arms and leaving the apartment.

"Nya!" Kai yelled after her, following her out the door.

Lloyd had his back turned away from the door, the sight of it making him physically sick.

Jay laid a hand on his shoulder, only to have it be shrugged off. Lloyd loudly gathered the untouched dishes he had laid out on the table and began to put away the food.

Jay left without a word.

Lloyd stared at the picture of them on his fridge, turning around and slowly sliding his back down it.

Lloyd cried himself to sleep that night.

Nya stayed the night at Kai's, both of them working through their breakdowns together.

Jay put on extra concealer to cover his puffy eyes.

Cole stayed up all night chopping wood.

—

 _Send to: Jay, Kai, Nya, Lloyd_

 _I'm sorry._

 _(Message deleted.)_

—

 _Well, this was supposed to end happily. Oops?_

 _Hello, I'm not dead! I am so, so sorry for my absence recently. I have about four almost finished stories for my one-shot series after this and then I can get back to requests._

 _I really like to write in the between season three and season four time era because it deals with the different ways the ninja dealt with Zane's death and aaaa I just really like it._

 _I realized I write Lloyd out of character a lot (mostly with my unpublished stories), or rather, the writers write Lloyd out of character._

 _I mean, that boy is uncharacteristically cheery for someone who's literally lost everything dear to him_ and _has the entire weight of ninjago's future on his shoulders. Don't get me wrong, I love to see him happy but... he should not be written like that._

 _I barely revised this because I wanted to get it out as fast as possible, and I'm already two days late. I'm sorry if it's bad. :(_

 __ _I'll work on those four stories, I love you guys! Don't forget to review, it means a lot! :)_

 _\- coldramen_


	13. Chapter 13

Morro attempted to take a step forward, his knees giving out. He fell onto the snow, growling.

"Will you stop?!" He snarled over his shoulder, as if he could see Lloyd behind him.

He got up and took another step forward, falling once more. He was seething, attempting to stand up again.

"Perhaps you should give the boy some resting time. He is only a human." Bansha offered.

Morro growled and floated out of Lloyd's body, letting him fall onto the snow with a dull thump.

"Rest while you can, green ninja. I'm not done with you yet." Morro turned his back, discussing something with the Soul Archer.

Bansha watched the boy closely, ensuring he wouldn't run away. Not that he could, in the state he was in. Bansha was surprised he was still alive after all this. She watched as he shivered, trying to hug his body closer to himself to keep warm.

"The boy needs warmth." She said.

"Whatever, he'll be fine." Morro nudged him with his foot.

"Morro, he will catch hypothermia if he sleeps on the snow. You won't be able to use his body if he's dead. We need to do something."

"Fine, I'll be back." Morro floated away, off to steal a blanket.

—

Morro threw the blanket onto him, frowning as he clutched it and curled into it as much as he could.

"Build a fire." He commanded Bansha, who had already set off to collect wood.

Morro sat next to him, watching him as he shivered and attempted to sleep. Morro looked away, watching the sun set.

"Why do you hate me, Morro?" Sounded a meek voice from beside him, Morro looked over and scowled.

Morro thought about his answer for a moment, deciding to humor the boy, "Because I'm envious."

"Of what?"

"Of you. Wu, that backstabbing bastard, he tricked me. Told me I was the green ninja, made me believe I was the chosen one, and took all that hope away in a span of 5 minutes. Isn't it funny? I trained and trained, all to live up to a title that wasn't even mine in the first place." Morro swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry." Lloyd was looking at him with big eyes. Morro frowned again.

"Don't be. It has nothing to do with you. It has to do with your title. If any one of your little friends were the green ninja, I'd be treating them the same way I'm treating you."

"We could help you, Morro. You could be a part of our team - "

"Shut up. I don't want to be a part of your little clan, okay? I don't need anybody. I especially don't need pity."

Lloyd was quiet for a long time after that. Sitting up when Bansha had finished getting the fire started and scooting as close as he could to it. Lloyd's stomach broke the silence, growling loudly. Lloyd winced and clutched his stomach.

Morro looked at him and sighed, floating away and coming back shortly after with an apple in his hand. He tossed it over, "Eat up."

Lloyd smiled weakly, biting into the apple and closing his eyes in relief. He ate the apple down to the core, looking up at Morro.

"Do you have water?" He asked.

"There's snow all around you, eat it." Morro bit back.

Lloyd looked to his right and scooped up the snow, biting into it and eating handful after handful. Morro couldn't help but feel a little bad, Lloyd looked so pathetic scooping up snow and eating it by the handful. He was briefly reminded of when he had to rummage through trash to eat dinner and when he had to eat snow himself.

"Morro, can I ask you a question?" Morro looked down at him.

"What." He deadpanned.

"What are your parents like?"

"Never knew them."

"Huh?"

"They dropped me off at the orphanage and called it a night. I've never had parents. I ran away when I was older, that's when I became homeless. If I'm being honest, Wu was the first father figure I ever really had."

Lloyd looked towards the fire, "If it makes you feel better... I had to banish my father to the cursed realm and I didn't even know I had a mom until about four years ago."

"It doesn't but thanks for the sympathy. You don't have to make me feel better, my parents didn't care about me so I don't care about them. They can drop dead if they haven't already." Lloyd frowned, pulling the blanket around his body.

"Have you ever had friends? When you were human, I mean."

Morro furrowed his brows and looked towards the fire, "Not really."

"I'll be your human friend." Lloyd looked at him and smiled warmly.

Morro stared back at him, confused. His cheeks warmed up and he knew he was blushing. No one had ever been this nice to him, aside from Wu and maybe Bansha.

"I don't need human friends." Morro spat, regretting it as soon as it came out of his mouth.

Lloyd sighed and scooted closer to Morro, sitting so close that he could feel the vibration of Morro's energy. Lloyd grabbed one side of his blanket and threw it over Morro's shoulder, frowning when it went through him. He caught eyes with him and smiled again.

"I care what you think." Lloyd said, not nearly enough context for the statement to make sense but, somehow, Morro understood him.

—

"Stay strong, Lloyd!" Lloyd heard Nya from behind him, too concentrated on Morro to respond.

He watched as Morro lifted the house with him on top of it, remembering the conversation they had just a couple of days ago.

 _I care what you think_.

"I'm stronger, Lloyd. I always have been!" Morro's voice was dripping with hatred, so much that Lloyd visibly flinched. "And I've been inside your head, I know what you're afraid of."

Lloyd took a step backward, taking in the scene before him.

"You could never do it alone, could you?! _Weak_! You need others! But I, I need no one!"

Lloyd jumped up the house, standing in front of him, Morro towering over him.

"What about the conversation we had?! Did that mean nothing to you?"

Morro frowned, " _You_ mean nothing to me! I don't need anybody!"

Lloyd backed up slightly, Morro's towering height becoming more than a little intimidating.

"What's wrong, Lloyd? Intimidated?" Morro forced a smile. Lloyd saw right through it.

"The realm crystal must be destroyed." Lloyd tried to remain calm, maintaining a fighting stance in case Morro decided to strike.

"But - if you destroy it, you destroy any chance of seeing your father." Morro's voice was mocking in a way, but Lloyd still stopped right in his tracks.

"What?"

"Did you forget, Lloyd? I've been inside there," a point to his head, "I know everything about you. I've seen all your memories."

"M - my father?" He was interrupted by a sudden rumble and a screeching noise.

Morro began to laugh, "My master is here."

Lloyd could barely think before he was pulled into the black void that was the cursed realm.

—

"You think you're better than me?! _No one is better than me_!" Morro's hand was clasped so tightly around the realm crystal that it was shaking. His eyes were glistening with tears, and though everything Morro had put him through, Lloyd still wanted to help him.

Morro hopped in and out of realms, messing with Lloyd's head. Lloyd finally caught on, jumping into the realm with him.

In the different realms they fought, falling for what seemed like centuries, fighting over the realm crystal.

"Morro, please, I can help you!"

"I don't want your help!"

"Morro!" Lloyd caught eyes with Morro, and they both stopped fighting over the crystal.

" _What_ , Lloyd?!"

"Please."

Tears streamed down Morro's cheeks as he snatched the realm crystal from Lloyd and left him. Lloyd let his arms give out, falling to the floor.

—

When Lloyd returned, everyone was celebrating. The preeminent was gone, and Nya looked very proud of herself.

"Where's Morro?" Lloyd's question fell on deaf ears, for everyone was to busy cheering to hear him, but the look on his uncle's face told him all he needed to know.

He walked up to the railing and stared out at the water.

That's when he knew.

—

 _More depressing content because you can't think of Morro and be happy about it._

 _I have a confession, I ship Morro/Lloyd. Only because they seem like they're the same age. I headcanon Morro as 16, so._

 _Anyways, here's this depressing trash. I added and didn't include some dialogue. To be honest I barely remember what happened in that episode._

 _Again I didn't revise this, so I'm sorry if it's horrible and I just didn't notice._

 _This is one of the four unfinished stories. So, three more to go!_

 _\- coldramen_


	14. Chapter 14

_Slight plasmashipping._

 _Trigger warning : alcohol, alcoholism_

—

Kai heard the familiar knock on the door of his dinky apartment and sighed. He opened the door and braced himself as an almost limp body fell onto him.

"Hi, Kai." Jay slurred, tracing an index finger on his scar.

"Get your hand off of me." Kai deadpanned as he dragged Jay to his couch, throwing him onto it and moving to the kitchen to check on his rice and to get Jay a glass of water.

When he came back, Jay was on his side, absentmindedly tracing circles and creating patterns in Kai's cheap suede couch.

"Drink some of this, rice will be ready in thirty minutes and you're going to eat a whole bowl." Kai commanded as he handed Jay the glass of water, he moved Jay's legs so he could sit, ignoring Jay shifting and laying his head on his lap.

"Did you see... My most recent episode... Kai?" Jay slurred again, reaching a hand up and cupping his jaw with it.

Kai carefully pried the hand from his face and shook his head, looking down at Jay.

"You would've been so mad... I know you would've been. She used Zane's quote, Kai! I was so mad, I nearly slapped her in the middle of it. She ended up failing, though..." Jay trailed off with a sad chuckle, slightly clutching the hem of Kai's sweatshirt.

Kai hummed in agreement, resting his face on a closed fist. Jay was babbling again, he closed his eyes and waited.

"... right?" Jay asked, looking up to Kai.

"Jay... you can't keep doing this." Was all Kai said.

"Doing what?" Jay asked faux-innocently.

"Don't act dumb, Jay. Coming here, every night, drunk. This is the 10th time in the passed two weeks. I lost track of how many times you've been here, drunk, this whole year."

"I - well, I could be going home with a stranger. Would you rather have that?"

"Don't try and guilt trip me, dude. You know I prefer you drunk with me rather than drunk with some stranger."

"W - well you get drunk too! And you do the slither pit every weekend!"

"You get drunk every day, Jay. Don't you think there's a difference?"

"I - it's not my fa - fault, okay?" Jay's voice began to waver, Kai let out a big sigh.

"Don't cry, man, I'm just trying to help you. Would Zane approve of what you've been doing?"

Jay wiped a few stray tears as they began to fall, "No." He whispered.

"Right. Think of him. Every dumb decision you've made is because your sad. Do you remember what Zane said that one time we were watching that movie?"

Jay laughed slightly, "I don't understand. Why are they drinking apple juice in small cups and why are they crying?" Jay said in a mock-Zane voice.

"Yeah. Zane didnt even know that people drank alcohol when they were sad. And when we told him, he was so shocked and sad that people would drink themselves to death. Do you remember what he said then?"

"If any of you are ever in such a state, please know that I love each and every one of you with every artificial fiber of my being." Jay replied in his normal voice, too invested in catching falling tears with his hands.

"I miss him too, Jay. God, I miss him. But you can't do this to yourself. I can't be there to let you crash at my apartment every time you drink yourself into a mini-coma."

"I - I know. I'm sor - ry, Kai." Jay said sadly, sitting up a little to wrap his arms around Kai's neck and pulling him in for a soft hug.

Kai wrapped his arms around Jay's torso and ignored the sudden wetness on his shoulder and the shaking of Jay's upper body.

It reminded him of when Nya would have nightmares when they were young. She would demand a hug and a lullaby before she would return to her own bed. She always fell asleep halfway through a song and would sleep with Kai in his bed. Kai never had the heart to move her, he knew that if he had someone to comfort him from his own nightmares that he would want to have that feeling of comfort through the night.

"Jay, I have to get the rice." He whispered, moving Jay off of him gently.

When Kai came back with two bowls of rice, Jay was asleep. Kai sighed, setting the bowls down and picking Jay up. He laid him in his bed, covered him up and grabbed a blanket for himself. He put the rice bowls in the fridge and laid on the couch, forgetting about how hungry he was.

He pressed the power button on his phone and stared at the lock screen, a picture of the four of them and Lloyd when he was still young.

Jay was holding the camera, stretching it as far as his arms could go so he could get everybody in the picture. Zane had to bend his knees so they could just see his face. Kai was holding Lloyd who was pulling his hair, Kai was trying to smile but he still looked like he was in pain. Zane and Cole, because they were the tallest, stood in the very back, both of them bending their knees to be in the frame.

Kai smiled at the photo, setting his phone down and staring at the ceiling, before deciding to get up. He brought his blanket to his bed and, very carefully, moved Jay to the side so he could fit.

He woke up a few times that night, nothing unusual for him, but every time he woke up he noticed Jay getting closer to him until the final time he woke up, his arms were around his waist and Jay's head was resting on his shoulder.

However, when Kai woke up that morning, he was gone. There was a note on his night stand next to a hot mug of coffee, indicating he must have left not too long ago. Kai picked up the note, read it, crumpled it and threw it in the trash with the rest of Jay's morning notes he had left him. Every single one reading the same exact message.

 _I'll see you tonight._

When Kai heard that same knock on his door that night, he knew this wouldn't be over any time soon.

—

 _3/4 stories done! Heads up, next one is pretty depressing too._

 _I can't stop making you guys sad, haha._

 _Thank you everybody for your kind reviews and support. You guys are so nice to me and make me feel so much better about my writing! Thank you so so much!_

 _By the way - Apple juice in little cups = whiskey_

 _\- coldramen_


	15. Chapter 15

_Remember when I said the next oneshot be sad? I lied. I decided you guys needed a happy story. I apologize sincerely for anyone who doesn't ship oppositeshipping, I love it and I needed to get this out as soon as possible for people who ship it as well. Super underrated pairing._

 _—_

Nya heard a knock on her door and sighed, throwing the covers off of her and quickly brushing crumbs off of her bed. She checked her hair in the mirror and opened the door, sighing again when she was met with the face of her brother. She cleaned herself up for this.

"What do you want?" Nya asked, not even trying to have manors like she did when she was around the others.

"Can I come in?" Kai was fidgeting. Nya smirked slightly when she noticed and decided to listen to whatever he was embarrassed about. She moved out of the way so he could run in and flop face down on her bed.

Nya laid on her stomach next to him, waiting for him to gather up the courage to talk to her. She could hear the groans he was making, but they were muffled by the material of her bed. She grabbed the popcorn she had been eating earlier and sat cross-legged across from him.

"Alright, I'm not gonna stay here all day. Spill." Nya nudged his limp body with her foot.

Kai sat up and assumed the same position, his face already red.

Nya laughed, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I... have a little problem." Kai explained, grabbing popcorn from her bowl.

"Okay... what exactly is that problem?"

Kai hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face in them, groaning again. "I don't want to say."

"Well, it's too late because you're not leaving until you tell me. I'm curious now." Nya patiently waited.

She heard Kai take a deep breath, waiting for him to answer.

"IhaveacrushonZane." Kai said quickly, but Nya heard every word. Her eyes widened and she choked on a piece of popcorn.

Swallowing it, she yelled, "What?!"

"Shh!" Kai whispered aggressively.

"Sorry, sorry. I just... how? I mean, you guys are complete opposites."

Kai grabbed the sides of his head and pulled, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know." He said in a pained voice.

"Okay, hold on. Tell me everything you like about him that makes you have a crush on him." Kai was about to retort but Nya gave him a look and he reluctantly told her.

"He's nice. Like really nice, you know him, I shouldn't be telling you this!" Nya gave him another look and he sighed, "He has a nice voice and he's cute. He - he ..."

The ending of that sentence was mumbled by Kai who was covering his face with both hands, blushing an unbelievable shade of red.

"What?" Nya inquired, laughing a little at her brothers embarrassment.

"He said I had beautiful eyes." Kai ended his sentence with a groan.

Nya shook his shoulders, "What?! When?!"

"Like twenty minutes ago."

"Is that why you came to me?"

"Yeah... "

"Aw! Kai has a crush - " She began to sing but was stopped by Kai's hand on her mouth and pinning her to the bed.

" _Shut up._ I know where your diary is and I won't hesitate to show it to everyone." Kai threatened, taking his hand off of Nya's mouth with a grimace when she licked it.

"You don't scare me. I know where yours is too!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Kai got off of her and wiped his hand on his pants, looking very defeated.

Nya sat up, "You guys should have a date!"

"What?! He doesn't even know I like him!"

"Just ask him, you know he'll say yes. I'll help you, you can get all fancied up and we can get the deck sorted - "

"Wait, I'm having dinner on the deck?!"

"Well, yeah, you have no money to go to a fancy restaurant."

"Fine."

"Okay, go ask him and come back and we'll discuss. Oh, I'm really excited!" Nya began to playfully hit her brother on the shoulder.

"Stop! I'm going."

"Break a leg!" Nya said as Kai left her room.

—

Kai found Zane in the kitchen with Cole, helping him bake a cake. Cole said something to him and Zane was quietly giggling, Kai suddenly felt discouraged.

"Uh, Zane?" Kai said, trying his best not to blush when Zane turned and smiled.

"Yes, Kai?"

"Can I - uh - talk to you for a sec?" Kai motioned for Cole to leave with his head, Cole gave him a confused look and left, not wanting to intrude on whatever he needed to talk to Zane about.

"I was wondering if - um - you wanted to have dinner with me later?"

"Won't we all be having dinner together?" Zane tilted his head, confused.

"No, I meant just you and me. Out on the deck."

"Oh. Of course, Kai. May I finish this cake with Cole first?"

"Sure, I have to get ready anyways. See you in a bit. Can you not tell Cole about this?"

"Alright." Zane smiled reassuringly.

Kai ran as fast as he could to Nya's room, knocking desperately on her door.

Nya pulled him in and shut the door quickly.

"What happened?!"

"He said yeah."

"Oh! Okay, here's what we'll do with the deck - "

—

Kai finished straitening his hair and started to spike it, taking in his appearance in the mirror. He was wearing the fanciest outfit he had, which included a dress shirt, a knee-length peacoat, and skinny jeans because he had nothing else. The only reason he had a fancy outfit at all was for the formal events the ninja were required to go to.

"Hey, Kai! I have to pee, I'm coming in!" Jay's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Kai sighed.

"Fine, just make it quick." Kai ignored the sound and continued to spike his hair.

"Sorry, gotta wash my hands." Jay smiled apologetically, quickly washing his hands. His face turned into a smirk when he realized what Kai was wearing.

"Who are you getting spruced up for?" Jay inquired.

"Shh! The others will - "

"Kai's getting spruced up?!" He heard Cole laughing from the other side of the door. Kai groaned.

Jay opened the door and pushed Kai out.

"Whoa! Who _are_ you getting spruced up for?" Cole said around a mouth full of cake.

Lloyd actually paused his game to see as well, "Wow! Who's the lucky person?"

"If I tell you guys will you promise not to snoop and stay far, far away?"

"We promise." They said in unison.

"It's... Zane."

Cole choked on his cake, coughing violently. Jay and Lloyd's mouths were hanging open.

Kai left the bathroom door open and continued to spike his hair.

"When did this happen?!" Jay yelled.

"What?"

"When did you realize you liked him?" Jay asked, intrigued.

"I - I don't know, it was sort of building up and a little bit ago he told me I had beautiful eyes -" Cole gasped, "Yeah. So I went to Nya and she made me ask him to have dinner with me."

"Damn. Where you having dinner?"

"On the deck. Which is why I made you all promise not to intrude."

"Yeah, yeah, we won't." Cole flapped his hand and took another bite of cake, "You guys are complete opposites but you look cute together."

"Augh, shut up."

"Kai Julien. Zane Hisagi." Lloyd chimed in.

"Zane Hisagi doesn't sound too bad actually -" Jay added.

"You guys are stressing me out." Kai closed the sliding door to the bathroom so their voices were muffled behind the rice paper material of the door. He sprayed cologne, a little more than necessary, and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ten minutes until the sun is gonna start setting and that's when it's gonna happen. When we're out there, leave me the fuck alone. Got it?"

They all gave him a thumbs up and he left to make sure Nya thought his outfit was fine.

—

Kai had been sitting at the table for five minutes now, and the sun had already began to set. He was staring at the table intently, his leg shaking under it. He was startled out of his skin when he heard Zane's voice.

"I apologize for being late, Kai. Lloyd held me up at the door, saying he needed help with a crossword. I could only help him with about two words, unfortunately. I wanted to get out here as soon as possible." Zane gave him a warm smile and Kai's cheeks had never felt hotter.

"It's okay, Zane. I wasn't waiting for long."

"What are we eating, if I may ask?"

"O - oh, about that. We're not eating dinner out here, I just... wanted to talk to you. Alone. Out here."

"Oh. Alright. What is it you want to talk about, Kai?"

"Um - ea - earlier you said something about my eyes... do you remember what you said?"

"That your eyes are beautiful."

"Yeah. I - it kind of stuck with me and - "

"Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No! God, no, it's just - did you mean anything by it?"

"Of course I did. Your eyes are very vibrant, despite being a dark shade of brown."

"I mean... did you mean anything romantic?"

"Romantic?"

"Yeah. Like, in a 'hey, your eyes are beautiful, let's be partners!' way?"

Zane looked perplexed and confused in a way Kai had never seen before. He seemed to be dumbfounded, staring at the wooden table in front of him.

After about twenty seconds, he spoke up, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Zane shook his head, "I apologize. I do not know what my intentions were when I complimented you."

Kai was the perplexed one now, staring at the table. His leg had stopped bouncing, even. "Huh." Was all he managed to say.

They were both quiet for a little, the silence was a little awkward, but not to the point where it was suffocating like most awkward silences.

"Kai?"

Kai looked up, and immediately noticed four figures out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head to see, low and behold, his teammates and his beloved sister eavesdropping.

Kai glared, forgetting that Zane was sitting across from him, watching.

"What on earth are you glaring at?" Zane moved to turn his head, but was caught up by Kai putting his hands on each of his cheeks, forcefully turning his head and gently kissing him. Zane's eyes widened just slightly, confused and embarrassed about Kai's sudden confidence.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Kai thought, pushing slightly into the kiss. He wasn't going to at first, but he had to stop Zane from seeing the eavesdroppers and this was the only plan he could think of in two seconds time.

He pulled away to see Zane blushing, _Did his father make him that realistic? Shit_ , and he didn't dare turn his head in fear of seeing the eavesdroppers either laughing or making kissy faces at him.

"Um." Kai honestly couldn't think of any other words than 'um' and 'kill me', and 'um' seemed like the better option of the two.

Zane was still blushing, he almost seemed stuck in place.

"Zane? I'm sorry, was that too forward?" Kai was panicky now, his leg began to bounce under the table, and his hands were twitching. He felt like a pre-teen having a crush for the first time. He hated it.

Zane blinked, "I liked that." He said in a very quiet voice, so quiet Kai almost didn't hear him.

Kai calmed down, his leg slowing it's movements and his hands twitching ever so slightly. He let out a breath he was holding.

"Do you want to do it again some time?" Kai asked sheepishly, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Yes." Zane's reply was almost instant.

Kai quickly grabbed his face and pressed his lips against Zane's, careful not to take it too far, due to Zane's limited knowledge of relationships. He did, however, let his tongue slip past Zane's lips slightly, and then he pulled away to reveal a very blushy Zane.

"You are awfully skillful at kissing." Zane complimented in a hush voice.

"Not the only thing I'm 'awfully skillful' at." Kai winked. Zane's compliments did nothing to sate Kai's humongous ego.

Zane stood up from his chair, "You may all come out now."

The eavesdroppers reluctantly came out of their hiding spot.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Was all Zane said, disappearing into the Bounty.

Once Zane was gone, all eyes were on Kai, who was blushing despite himself.

"Kai and Zane, sittin' in a tree -" Lloyd started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" All four of them sang together.

Kai let his head fall face down into the table with a dull thump.

—

 _Sorry this took so long for me to post, I've been having health problems. :s I'll try to post as often as I can but its a little difficult._

 _Since I've been so inconsistent with updates, I'll show you a preview of one shots that should come out soon._

 _1\. Jay_

 _2\. Glaciershipping_

 _Goodbye for now!_

 _\- coldramen_


	16. Chapter 16

_This fanfic is based off of the new episode that came out yesterday, if you haven't seen it there are some minor spoilers. Beware._

—

Nya could hear the bass of some EDM song on the other side of the door. She knocked, fidgeting slightly. Knocking harder when the music continued to play and no one answered the door. The music stopped when she knocked the second time, and Kai answered the door, slightly red in the face.

"Yeah?" 

"What exactly are you and Zane doing in there?"

"Painting." Kai leaned against the door frame.

"Painting?" Nya inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Some of us gotta have some fun around here." Kai smiled. It faltered a little when Nya didn't make a sarcastic comment, "Hey, you alright?"

Nya let out a breath she was holding, "No. I came to talk to you, actually."

Kai jerked his head and moved to the side, "Come in then."

Nya walked in and immediately noticed the wall to her right, almost completely covered in paintings.

"Is this what you guys are painting?" Nya asked Zane, who was working on one of the unfinished murals on the wall.

"Sensei told us to paint as a bonding exercise. Cole and Jay have to do couples' yoga." Kai snorted to Nya's right and Nya almost cracked a smile.

"So, what's the problem?" Kai turned to Nya, suddenly growing more serious then he was a couple seconds ago.

Nya sat down on one of the beds and sighed, "I don't know what to do anymore."

Kai sat down beside her, "This about Jay?"

"Sort of. I just - I should've never joined the team. No one but you guys see me as an actual member. No one takes me seriously because I'm the _girl ninja_. I have to be the _girl_ ninja, not just the _water_ ninja. I wish I could go back to being Samurai X, so people would take me seriously." Nya willed herself not to cry in front of Kai.

Kai sighed and put an arm around her shoulder, "Listen, I don't know what it's like to be a girl, 'cause I've never been one. I do know that you can't let other people's opinions define you, and that's exactly what you're doing. Sure, you may be a girl, but you kick ass. You know that. You're the girl ninja, and you're probably, like, ten times better than the guys. Don't be too hard on yourself, hating who you are gets you nowhere."

Nya smiled and embraced Kai, feeling like a little girl again. She felt Kai rub her back and she smiled wider. She'd have to chirp* about it later.

"My suggestion is to ignore Dareth. His opinions are horribly outdated." Zane spoke up, patting Nya's back.

Nya giggled, "Thanks, Zane."

"Wanna paint with us?" Kai asked, holding up extra paintbrushes.

"Yeah... yeah, I do." Nya grabbed a paintbrush, dipped it into Zane's paint and began to paint.

Kai turned the music up again, jumping up and down, and singing along to the song as he painted. Nya smiled when she heard Zane quietly muttering the lyrics of the song.

Later on that day, when Kai came barging into her room, yelling about the chirp* she made, she didn't care all that much.

Nya

waterninja

Everyone... Kai just hugged me. Who would have ever thought this narcissistic asshole had a heart?

—

 _If anyone is confused, at some point in episode 1 of season 5, Zane mentions something about Kai and him sharing a room so that's where that came from._

 _Anyways, I was pissed and happy at the mention of feminism in the new episode. It could have been handled better but I like the lesson they're trying to teach._

 _I promise that at some point after this I will post that Jay fanfiction I'm talking about, don't worry._

 _I'd like to think the song they were listening to was Jenny by Studio Killers._

 _*chirp = tweet_

 _\- coldramen_


End file.
